poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Friendship Problem
'''Ryan's Friendship Problem '''is a new movie. Summery When Twilight recovers Sci-Twi's amulet, she puts it on and gets corrupted. She then turns into what Sci-Twi became as Princess Midnight Sparkle. Now, only Thomas can save his girlfriend with the help of a certain blue purple and pink streaked haired girl who created the device from the human world. Plot Twilight finds Sci-Twi's amulet One day, in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle, Twilight is walking with Ryan and finds a amulet in the corner of the room. She looks at it for a moment, goes over and puts it on. Ryan looks the amulet and identifies it as Sci-Twi's amulet. He decides to warn Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother about this and goes to the Equestria Girls universe to do so. After he tells her what's happening, Sunset Shimmer starts writing in her journal, including what happened to Sci-Twi. Twilight gets possessed Later that day, Twilight gets Sunset's message. The letter says "Dear, Princess Twilight, there is something I need to warn you about. And it's the spectrommeter. The human Twilight created this device and she started to gather magic from Canterlot High. She and Ryan turned into demons obsessed with magic. They opened up several dimensional rifts to Equestria. But Dark Ryan rebeled against her and he, Cody and I managed to use the magic of friendship to save my world and turn Twilight back to normal. Cody and I have some brief information from Cody's brother, Ryan F-Freeman. He said that Princess Dark Matter and Mata Nui's brother, Makuta, repaired the device and carried it to your world so they could turn you into the same thing that Sci-Twi and Ryan became. We know what it is capable of doing. But, what ever you do, Twilight, DON'T put it on. Because if you do, you'll destroy Equestria and any other world at an instant. From, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight is confused about what Sunset has said and reminds herself of when they fought Princess Dark Matter and Makuta and deduces that they brought it there before they vanquished them. Then, the amulet shows a brief clip of Sci-Twi becoming Midnight Sparkle and Ryan becoming Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Twilight then feels that Sci-Twi's amulet has dark magic in it and starts to think of a way to get rid of it but the amulet then starts draining her magic and she cries out for help. Corrupted Princess of Friendship Thomas and Ryan hear Twilight and race through the castle trying to find her. They eventually do but find out that the amulet has posssessed her. Ryan is shock to find out that they're too late and Twilight tells them that she's gathering magic to understand what it is capable of. Ryan notices that if Twilight gains enough magic, she'll become Midnight Sparkle. Twilight Trivia * * * * * * * * *Dr. Cortex, Ryvine, and Nurse Nancy Cortex will work for Makuta and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Twilight finds Sci-Twi's amulet *Twilight gets possessed *Corrupted Princess of Friendship * * * *Princess Midnight Sparkle and Dark Rigby rise *Makuta join forces with Princess Midnight Sparkle *Ryan, Crash, and Thomas stand up to Makuta and Princess Midnight Sparkle with Dark Rigby *Closing the portals/Defeating Makuta * * * *Epilogue: The Night-Time villains find Lady Tirek and bring her to Ryvine *Post Credits: Makuta plans revenge Songs * * *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan